Zombie Scenario
Kịch Bản Zombie phần 1 Kịch bản zombie phần 1 là chế độ chơi phát hành bởi NEXON Corporation cho Counter-Strike Online dựa trên phiên bản cải tiến Counter-Strike gọi là Zombie Riot (hay là thây ma bạo loạn). Overview Sinh Tồn= Chế độ cho phép 10 người chơi phòng thủ trước cuộc tấn công của các Zombie được điều khiển tự động. Tiền được nhân đôi và thay đổi tùy mỗi loại zombie và độ khó bản đồ. Máu, sát thuơng và độ bền của tuờng có thể nâng cấp nếu nguời chơi có đủ tiền. Mỗi màn chơi sẽ tăng độ khó lên dần và ngời chơi cần phải nâng cấp máu và kĩ năng. Nếu người chơi có Emergency Medicine (Bộ hồi phục HP), Battle Revival (Hồi sinh) và Round Retry (Chơi lại vòng thua), họ có thể sử dụng nó như là một lợi thế. Tuy nhiên, nguời chơi không thể sử dụng battle revival vào 30 giây cuối của vòng chơi. Bất kì nguời chơi mới vừa tham gia hoặc vừa mới chết sẽ hồi sinh tại vòng tiếp theo. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Lost City (Thành phố bị lãng quên) *Double Gate (Cổng đôi) *Trap (Cái bẫy) |-| Truy Đuổi= Một nửa số nguời chơi phải đến đuợc đích bằng cách băng qua vô số zombie. Không có thời gian giới hạn và nguời chơi bị chết sẽ hồi sinh sau 60 giây. Vòng chơi sẽ bị tính là thua nếu toàn bộ người chơi đều bị tiêu diệt mà vẫn chưa có nguời được hồi sinh. Sau khi một nửa số nguời chơi đến được đích, nguời choi sẽ đến vòng đấu tiếp theo để đấu boss. Nguời chơi phải tiêu diệt boss đã định. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Last Clue (Manh Mối cuối cùng) *Chaos (Hỗn Loạn) *Dead End (Ngõ Cụt) |-| Tiêu Diệt= Nguời chơi phải tiêu diệt kẻ địch đã định để qua vòng kế tiếp. Không có thời gian giới hạn, nguời chơi bị chết sẽ hồi sinh sau 60 giây. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Nightmare (Cơn Ác Mộng) *Cube (Bản đồ Nhà giam đã bị xóa sau khi CSO được làm mới lại) |-| Compatible maps Các phần thưởng có thể nhận được Các manh mối Các phần thưởng này là những cái mới sau khi CSO làm mới lại kịch bản zombie. Và sau khi chiến thắng bất cứ bản đồ kịch bản zombie phần 1, người chơi sẽ nhận được chìa khóa (1 ngày) cho phép chơi bản đồ Nightmare (Cơn Ác Mộng). Những phần thưởng khác Kẻ Thù Cơ Bản= ; Regular Zombie (Zombie thường) Xuất hiện với 3 màu cơ bản: đỏ, cam, xanh lá. Xanh lá có thể ném bom zombie trong khi cam có lượng máu lớn hơn, sức tấn công mạnh hơn và tốc độ di chuyển nhanh hơn. ; Light Zombie (Zombie nữ) Zombie nữ có tốc độ nhanh hơn, gây sát thương và khó tiêu diệt hơn Regular zombie nhưng lượng máu thấp. ; Heavy Zombie (Zombie béo) Zombie có thân hình lớn hơn, lượng máu và gây sát thương cao hơn Regular zombie nhưng di chuyển chậm hơn. Có thể đặt bẫy để bẫy con người. ; Voodoo Zombie (Zombie Hồi Máu) Có lượng máu cao. Có thể hồi máu cho bản thân và đồng đội xung quanh. ; Psycho Zombie (Zombie Tiến Sĩ Điên) Gây sát thương cao và có lượng máu lớn. Có thể nhả khói để che khuất tầm nhìn và hạn chế độ sát thương của súng ống. |-| Tướng Nhỏ= ;Juggernaut :lớn nhất trong đám zombie cơ bản và trâu hơn các zombie thường, gây thiệt hại cao vì nó mang theo một cái chùy. Ở 2 vòng cuối sẽ chạy về phía người chơi thay vì di chuyển chậm. Có thể đặt bẫy như heavy zombie. ;Deimos :con này sẽ thay thế Juggernaut trong các chương sau của kịch bản phần 1. Nó có lượng máu cao (4000hp cho host và 8000hp cho zombie gốc) và phóng tia laze làm rớt vũ khí của người chơi. ;Ganymede :Đây là một dạng tiến hóa khác của Deimos. Nó có lượng máu cao và có thể giết chết người chơi chỉ bằng 1 cú tông như xe tải.Tổng lượng HP là 16000. |-| Tướng Chình= ;Phobos :The first boss appears in Last Clue. It can emit a shockwave in its radius to force players to drop their weapon. It can also charge at players, possibly instakilling players similar to Ganymede. ;Siege Type Phobos :The second boss appears in Chaos. Performs similarly to Phobos, but the addition of Voodoo zombie will makes things much more challenging, as it can heal Siege-Type Phobos if they are not taken care of immediately. ;Oberon :Boss in Dead End, and the last boss for Season 1. He can jump and disarm players from their weapon when he lands, or kill them if he lands right on top players regardless of their health. Oberon can also calls in a black hole to suck players closer to him, and then attack them at close range. At times, he will bend over and shoot mines into the air, which will scatter around the map before exploding and dealing tons of damage. :Dealing enough damage to Oberon will force him to release his claws and doubling his melee damage. ;Teddy Terror :The extra event boss, which only appears at Round 6 of Special Nightmare. It parodies some abilities from the previous bosses such as Oberon's black hole, Dione's tentacles summoning or Revenant's fire storm. |-| Bonus= ;Pierrot :They are harmless little clowns that appear during Bonus Stage. These zombies do not attack at all and they only run around and swarm players only to be killed. The player is recommended to kill them with melee weapons for money saving. |-|